Alone, will i ever see you agian?
by luvinukagome
Summary: (chapter 5 is up)Kagome and inu have finnaly admitted thier love to each other and are very happy untill Kagome goes to pick some herbs in the forest... and never retuns. first fic. (oh and 4 anyone who cares fluffy and Koga are in this fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NO I don't own him…anymore my mom made me sell him on e-bay so stay away lawyers. Ahh get the…

Chap.1 Proposed

Beep beep beep. That was her alarm. Oh man I'm late, Inuyashas going kill me.

That's Kagome she was a normal fifteen year old girl until she found out she could travel 500 years into the past through the ancient well on the shrine she lives on… but thats a different story. Anyways she miraculously befriends a half-demon named Inuyasha who seemed to always be in a bad mood but was actually a sweet guy. The shiekon jewel was what he was after when kikyo the priestess he was in love with who protected the jewel shot him with an arrow that was supposed to seal him there for all eternity. (She died that same day from injuries from Naroku, a man who let demons devour him, who made himself look like Inuyasha.) Kagome changed that by taking the arrow out of the tree he was stuck too so he could save her from the demon that pulled her into the era itself. They became a team when Kagome accidentally shot the shard into like a hundred pieces.

"Mom!," yelled Kagome. Why didn't you wake me up, Inuyasha is going to kill me. Sorry dear but you looked so tired I thought you could use the extra rest. Err. Man is Inuyasha gonna have a fit. Kagome ran out to the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. Bye mom bye Souta bye grandpa, she said as she ran out the door to the sacred tree well. Great, I'm so dead. She hopped into the well thinking it's already been a year since I first saw him on the sacred tree, we seem closer but I don't know for sure if he likes me too.

Damn where is that Kagome she's already a three hours late, look like ill have to go after her again. He jumps in the well at the same time as Kagome. Crash. Inuyasha get off me. Ehh…took u long enough. Kagome looked at him ready with a comeback when she noticed that even though he said it coldly his eyes showed that he was just glad she was here. She sighed. Oh Inuyasha. Hmm…what's with that funny look in your eyes? Hmm…oh nothing, lets go, where are the others? Miroku and Sango are out by themselves I think Miroku's up to something. When isn't he she thought? And Shippo's with Kaede. And I'm finally alone with you he thought. Maybe ill tell…

All of a sudden Inuyasha and Kagome heard Sango scream. Lets go he said. (If you're dense that was Inu.) Inu picked up Kagome threw her on his back and they ran. When they got there Miroku was on his Knee's with Sango's hand in his. Sango looked happy but shocked and she had tears in her eyes. She was screaming yes, yes, yes over and over again. What's up you guys asked a very annoyed Inuyasha, who was very annoyed, because he was thinking of telling Kagome something important.

Sango:

I was picking herbs with Kaede when Miroku walked over to me smiling a nervous grin something was up I knew it. Umm…Sango would you…err…come here for a second. Sure I said wondering why the normally calm (but perverted) monk was so nervous. Then he got down on his knees and asked me to marry him. He vowed to never ask another woman to bear his children or touch their buts ever again if I promised to marry him. Needless to say I screamed hysterically and said yes. After she said that she gave Miroku a very long kiss

Miroku:

She said yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Bet you thoughts that Inuyasha was goanna propose huh? Im evil …bwaaahaaaaaaaha

Disclaimer: no god dammit I don't fucking own Inuyasha stop asking me I don't even know what disclaimer means so leave me alone!!!!! Authors note: hi do u like my story so far cuz if you do u can tell me…please. Oh shit lawyer ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Inuyasha:

Dammit I haven't even asked Kagome yet! Was that why you wanted to give me a hart –attack for, couldn't you have just walked over to us and told us instead of fucking making us run because we thought you were being attacked by demons. Oh lighten up Inuyasha, cant you just be happy for them instead of being so moody, said Kagome. Humph ive got to tell her. Tonight tomorrow, Damn, why can't this be easier.

Kagome:

What's up with him he looks lost in thought for once. Well I don't know about you Kagome but I think it would be best to leave them alone, you coming? Hmm… ya sure lets go. I wonder I should tell Inuyasha how I feel. But what if he's still in love with Kikyo? Love is so confusing… love did I just think about being in love with … Her thoughts were interrupted by Koga the wolf-demon. What's he doing here?

Authors note: Shit… got 2-baby sit soon sucks damn it I wanted 2 write oh well..

Might as well write while I wate 4 my doom

Inuyasha:

Damn every fucking time I want 2 say something… What the hell do you want you scrawny wolf. Not that its any of your business (Koga gave death stare at Inu that if stares could kill he'd be so dead!!) but I came to check on my girl he said as he pulled Kagome closer to him so that she was right next to him with his arm around her. Its now or never thought Inu…

Kagome:

Inuyasha do something…uhg…he doesn't care he loves Kikyou, thought Kagome sadly… she thought she might cry but…

Inuyasha:

Snatched Kagome out of Kouga's arms & ran while carrying her bridal style to the sacred tree. (Thought it'd be a good place since they met there) Kagome said Inuyasha looking determined but nervous I lo…He never finished that sentence because Kagome put her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss him, Inuyasha was shocked but only for a second because after that sec. He passionately kissed her back putting his arms around her middle pulling her up into his arms with them still kissing (if u need a visual while they were still kissing Inu stood up with his arms still around her middle & since he was taller, her legs were dangling) (AN: fluffy-ness all over isn't it sweet I should be hearing some ahhhs… shit those lawyers again I told u I sold him on e-bay damn u) After a min. of passion (tongue) Inu twirls her 4 a min. then sets her down while they're still embracing. Kagome has her head on Inu's chest and he's stroking her hair. How long have u loved me Inuyasha? Kagome I've loved you for 2 years (she's now17and he's 19 50 but I don't like saying that its annoying.) But the reason I didn't tell you I loved you was because I thought you still loved her said Kagome sadly. Why do you sound so sad Kagome? Its true I USED to love Kikyou but that was in the past, now I love you & always will Said Inuyasha; he took Kagome's chin in his hand and smiled at her than gently kissed her, always. Oh Inuyasha I love you so much…

Koga:

What the hell? How dare he, stealing my woman like that and touching her…grr when I find you mutt ill kill you for laying a hand on my Kagome. Koga ran following Kagome's scent, she's over there and…she's kissing him…they're hugging ECT. (I'm lazy so sue me if u need to hear it again read it over) After Kagome told Inuyasha she loved him so much

Koga couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome…I. is this true? Kagome being the nice person she is couldn't look him in the eye and simply nodded. Koga took Kagome into his arms one last time and whispered if it makes you happy… than he ran leaving Inuyasha and Kagome by them self's to Inuyasha and Kagome's happiness.

Normal point of view:

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and kissed forehead she smiled thinking of how long she had wanted to be in his arms, and how she had thought that Kikyou had stolen Inuyashas heart but all her old desires and worries were gone as long as she was being held by Inuyasha. She's so beautiful I want to hold on to her forever…I never want to let go

Authors Note: Did u like it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? PEAZE REVIEW i want at least 10 reviews before next chappie!!! i was nice and there was no cliffie so i was niceto u u b nice to me :puppy look: its my first story so any critisisim good or... okay bad iswelcome kay!!! I would say myat least one of my friends would read this but they :looks sad: dont like inu and wont read it so im counting onU .more actoinnext chap but i need to get the fluff in there!! Hope u dont mind!!!Bye


	2. Chap 2 I'll be right back

Chap 2 be right back Disclaimer: I do not own Inu, looks nervous: hey stay away from that cage!!!!!

AN: I'm an idiot and if u haven't figured this out this story is like Alone a story but I kind of erased it i'm dumb I Know stop yelling, sighs my lip hurts I busted it lifting weights I cant carry 70 pounds so tm is school I look o.k, I think but still! Thanks to those who reviewed: InU's-KaGoMe-07, BattosaiLover2004, Kist-I took u'r advice and changed it even though I accidentally deleted it than made it again! Lol I'm a ditz with auburn hair, Cat12345, v-chan1234-lol homework and tests suck

We left off with Inu never wanting to let go of Kagome…

Inuyasha it's getting dark (it was 5:45) lets head back to the village and congratulate Miroku and Sango. O.K said Inuyasha with a sly smile. The sun was just setting & he had an idea! But we'll have to take a detour. He picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped up on the sacred tree up to the highest limb. He sat down with his back up against the tree and set Kagome on his lap. They watched the sun go down and the stars come out. The stars seemed brighter to Inuyasha than they ever had, maybe they weren't brighter he was just happier. He'd never been this happy…not since Kikyou, but… no not even Kikyou had made him this happy. Inuyasha what are you thinking about? She turned around to softly kiss his lips. She loved him so much… she always had …she always would. I was trying to think if id ever been happier… I haven't, he said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder piggyback style. He jumped over trees back to Kaede's village. They walked to Kaede's hut hand in hand, with small, but happy smiles. Where have yea been? Its already dark out and I sent Shippo out to find yea an hour ago. I tried to persuade him to come back to the village, Kagome slowly kisses him, but he said we had to take a detour. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, a DETOURto go Inuyasha!!! Whack, thump. Miroku you pervert!!! Said Sango to her fiancée on the ground. Ya what do you think the detour was you perv! If you thought Sango hurt you just wait till I get a hold of you, said Inuyasha as he pulled out his tetsiega. (Is that spelled right?!?!?!?!?) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The girls giggled and talked as they watched and listened to Miroku and Inuyasha. So you to two finally fessed up? Asked Sango? I'm goanna kill u Miroku!!!!!!!! Ya, but what about your wedding asked a beat red Kagome? Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well we haven't decided yet, mumbled a blushing Sango.

Finally Inuyasha got tired of running after Miroku got slapped 5 times by Sango from touching her butt Kaede had gone to get Shippo and they all had romen. (LOL)

The next morning wiggled out of Inuyashas arms (u perv's they didn't so stop thinking about it) and went to gather some herb's for Kaede. She looked around at everyone sleeping and whispers I love you to Inuyasha, then she said good-bye to Kaede and was off. She wondered off to the woods and gathered the healing herb, the sleeping herb, the energy herb, the pain relieve herb, and the cloak scent herb (in case you're being tracked) (its was like a drug store) and was on her way back to the village after an hour or two, when she saw a little half demon with deep wounds all over him in the middle of a clearing. Her instincts told her to run over and help the boy with the herbs she had just got but it told her something else to. The same thing she had thought about the whole time she was picking herbs…someone is near by and they've been watching her, planning something… AN: Maybe I should just end it their… naah that'd be no fun lol aren't I nice?!?!?!??!?!?!? Hey that was mean I am so nice you jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back at Kaede's 

The others are waking up. Hmmmm, Ahh, Kaede where's Kagome?!?!?!? Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome left a little earlier this morning to go pick some herbs for me. OH I uh…knew that. Tssk tssk Inuyasha you're such a bad liar, said Shippo. Boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!(Anime tear drop down face) that hurt pouted Shippo who had a big bump on his head from being hit by Inuyasha. Aww shut up Shippo I barley hit you said Inu. I'm telling Kagome!!!!!!! HEY get back here Shippo!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha ran after Shippo when Miroku woke up at rubbed Sango's butt. MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SLAP. Miroku I was

IN FOREST WITH INUYASHA AND SHIPPO:

Kagome!!!!! Don't listen to him Kagome! Kagome!!!! He's lying Kagome! Shut up Shippo! Kago-OWWWWW I said shut up Shippo!!!!!! Kagome he did it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shippo, I smell blood…Kagome's blood, Inuyasha looked scared, so did Shippo. What, not Kagome, cried Shippo, who was crying. Shippo, Inuyasha looked serious, go get the others and tell them what happened, then have them hop on Kiara

(Kee-la-la) and follow me. Before Shippo could say a word Inuyasha was out of sight following the scent of blood, when he got to a clearing where Kagome's blood was all over the place. But on a happier note he smelled no death. There was one more scent he smelled, salt. From tears thought Inuyasha? He tried to sniff Kagome's scent out but oddly it wasn't there, even where he saw the blood of Kagome's outside the clearing there was no scent only a powder in the middle of the clearing it looked like someone had used a stick to grind something on a rock. Suddenly Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all showed up riding on Kiara's back, looking disgusted at the sight and smell of blood. Is she…began Miroku. No I don't smell death but the odd thing is outside this clearing I can't even smell her blood even if I'm staring at it. My scent isn't as good as Inuyashas but even I can smell blood said Shippo, and outside the clearing I cant smell it either. Its almost as if someone cloaked the smell said Miroku. That's exactly what they did said Sango, who was standing over the powder Inuyasha had found, she looked grave and concerned. This powder is the powder of the cloaking herb and when grinded into a fine powder like this when you throw this on yourself it immediately disappears and dissolves into your skin and blood stream, that's why we cant smell Kagome's blood, because she has the herb on her. How long does it last, asked Inuyasha? Around three, or four days depending on how well the herb is grounded. She picked up the powder with a glove and rubs it between her fingers. I'd say about three days for this one. Slam! Inuyasha had banged his fist into a nearby tree. DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't have that sort of time, yelled Inuyasha. We need to stay calm Inuyasha to think of a plan…for Kagome's sake we can't get frustrated. For Kagome's sake agreed Inuyasha. For Kagome's sake whispered Sango and Shippo.

With Kagome:

Inuyasha…whispered Kagome, where am I? Except there was no sound escaping Kagome's lips, and try as she might she could not open her eyes or move at all. All she could do was listen to someone running and feel her head hit his shoulder lightly, then it all came back to her. She had seen that little half demon in the middle of the clearing and had immediately gone to clean his wounds but when she got there he moaned, trap please go, in a very soft voice so that she could barley hear him, but she and she grabbed him and was about to run when she felt claws going into her flesh. Making her pass out from the pain. She remembered now, but why couldn't she move? Was she paralyzed, no that didn't seem right wait…the herbs, the sleeping herb made it so the person/demon/animal you put it on couldn't move, just like when you're sleeping, it also made you basically. No who did this to me, I don't remember seeing a face but that boy. That boy had tried to warn her, she wished she could have at least gotten him out of there, he was a half demon… like Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha I hope you're looking for me, you'll save me. OW! My arms hurt really bad

With the others:

For now we'll just have to follow…the blood, said Miroku, hopefully there will be some clues to where it stops on the way. I agree said Sango; she looked at Miroku and kissed him on the cheek before they set of on the trail of blood. The blood led them to a lake about a mile away; Inuyasha looked worried at how long the line was but was glad that it led them closer to Kagome. What he hoped as he followed the blood was that he wasn't going to find Kagome dead in a puddle of her own blood. He shuddered making the others turn around to see what was wrong, are you okay Inuyasha, asked Shippo? Don't worry about me just think about Kagome, he said looking at the ground. He almost had stepped into another powder. What's this Sango? Hmm she took out the glove again, its sleeping herb or the paralyzing herb. It makes it so you cant move. Shit, said Inuyasha. We've got to find her, he thought, we have to. They came to a lake, Inuyasha jumped across while the others rode with Kiara. When they reached the other side the blood stopped, but Inuyasha found a torn piece of green cloth…from Kagome's skirt.

Kagome again:

Kagome felt something trickle down her arm…she suspected it was blood. Slowly but surely she was beginning to feel again, she could open her eyes but it was dark out and all she could see was the stars, she remembered looking at those stars with Inuyasha…oh Inuyasha I miss you. What did you say, asked a demon's cold voice? Huh I can talk again? She moved her head and move? She looked at her arms, green cloth was wrapped around them but blood soaked through it now. Hey my skirt, you ripped my skirt, said an angry Kagome! If you don't shut up ill rip off more than just clothes, replied the cold demons voice. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said shut up we'll be there soon. Where soon? The temple. What temple? Grr…the temple of sacrifices. Sacrifices? Inuyasha save me she thought…somebody save me. She turned her head over to look at the half demon on her right. He was probably no more than 10 or 11 years old. He had blood all over his face, in his hair, and really everywhere else. Rip…sigh guess ill just have ripped clothes thought said as she ripped her sleeves to make bandages.

The other's again:

Inuyasha looked at the sky. The last time he had looked at it was with Kagome…Kagome the stars don't shine as bright without you

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…

Did you here that… it was Kagome… Inuyasha ran directly after he said that with the others right behind him.

Authors note: How is it so far? Any suggestions? Or… :gulps: complaints? I reached my goal 4 pages!!!!!!!!! :does happy dance around room: oh yeah and you know how I busted my lip well my best friend and I were messing around and she accidentally cut my arm with her nail(she broke a nail on my skin) it hurts and they were cut open and I just seem to keep hurting myself :puts on pouting face: lol but I didn't think shed read my story at all and she did I so happy!!!!!!! CIA, write reviews peaze!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshoumaru

Chapter 3 I'm coming hold on

Hi I've had romen so I'm ready to write sorry I haven't wrote in so long: looks guilty: I know I don't have a good excuse so I wont even try but here it is hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: sighs no I don't own Inu (I'm working on it) but I do own a half-demon boy, guards, Shimaro, female demons with gas masks… you get the picture

Kagome:

SACRIFICE ?!?!?!??!!?! What, why, you, when, answer…SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shut up girl the demons voice was cold it made shivers run up and down her spine. Her face where he had hit her was red and. You will find out soon enough, our leader Naraku will know what to do with you. N…Naraku, it can't be him! I said shut-up you wench. Though Kagome couldn't see his face she saw that his hair was a bright fiery red. She looked over at his left shoulder where the young boy was unconscious, he had bright red hair too but she could tell that this boy just like Inuyasha was only a half demon. Was this boy his son? (Meaning the demon who kidnapped her) we're here. Kagome looked around all she could see was a path ahead but as the demon took a few more steps she was plunged into an icy cold feeling. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a large city. It looked as if it had been a real grand, but now it lay in pieces around her, it depressed her to see something so beautiful destroyed. Inuyasha where are you, how I wish I was in your arms in the sacred tree looking at the stars instead of being here away from you.

With the others:

Dammit!!!!!!! Kagome I lost you. Inuyasha thought sadly, he tried not to show it. It was already dark out and since he couldn't catch her scent…her scent she had such a sweet scent, when he had been with her at the sacred tree that scent was so…so…he couldn't describe it, but they had to stop for the night. He looked at his friends over the fire, Shippo was whimpering in his sleep Sango slept peacefully in Miroku's arms, though Miroku's hands were dangerously close to her breast. That's right Inu thought guiltily the monk had finally proposed to Sango. Why…why hadn't he asked Kagome, don't be dead Kagome thought Inuyasha before he drifted off to sleep. O.K so he was half-asleep. He sniffed the air and smelled two demons. One of the demons was…OH SHIT; Inu said loud enough to wake up everybody else. Miroku groaned and started to stand up when he remembered Sango was on his lap he fell backwards and knocked his head on the tree that he had sat against, Sango fell forward onto Shippo, Inuyasha stood up and growled, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. Sesshoumaru showed up and he looked pissed. Inuyasha just stared at him he was in a fighting position but instead of the usual look from him where he's excited to fight he looked like he just wanted to get it over with. Put away your sword Inuyasha Sesshoumaru said, with such iciness that it made shivers run up and down his spine, though he hid it well. Where's Naraku? Hell if I know Sesshoumaru, I…have other problems anyways. Sesshy (I'm lazy so screw me) looked around to see the girl His brother had foolishly fell in love with wasn't around. So, she's gone too, damn him. Inuyasha Naraku has her we must go now if you wish to save your precocious girl. Inuyasha looked at his elder brother in shock. Was he…did he…. Well what came out was when the hell did you start to care? His brother looked at him icily, I don't let's go Jacken. Yes my lord Jacken sniveled. Inuyasha ran after him the others who had been watching in a daze ran after the two. Sesshy remained quiet as they walked while Jacken explained how Sesshy knew so much, and why.

Last night Rin was stolen. That little human girl who followed you in your travels? Sango asked curiously. Yes well for some reason my lord seems to have grown fond of this mere mortal child, Jacken said looking annoyed. He fond the demon that stole her last night this morning and got some information out of him, and killed him. It seems that for some reason Naraku has fooled a large clan of demons that he is their old leader or something. He sent some of them out to get the purest woman, and priestesses nearby for sacrifice, one was Rin, and one was Umm… Kagome Inuyasha finished for him in a whisper. Damn he will pay. Thought both Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru at the same time. The city is called Akebi village (yes I used this name from the pp2 game the secret of the cursed mask its not the same just the name)

With Kagome:

The demon that identified himself as Shimaro

(I made it up its pronounced SH-IM-A-R-O) carried her through the demolished city, the boy was gaining conciseness, and he moaned. He opened his eyes slowly and looked shocked to see the pretty girl from earlier staring straight at him. Then he remembered what had happened and looked away in shame. He thought the girl would hate him for two reasons, nobody he'd ever met had liked him or excepted him…well except his mom but well she was dead, and two he thought she would blame him for her being there. But too his surprise he received no hit, or insult, she didn't say she hated him, or blamed him in any way, she asked in a concerned voice if he was okay. He was shocked, he looked up at her and saw kindness in her eyes then noticed what she was wearing was in tattered pieces because pieces from the cloth where wrapped around his wounds and her wounds.

(For any of you perverts or reincarnations of Miroku, you know who you are, no Kagome

Is not naked, her clothes are just ripped in places like she doesn't have sleeves some of her skirt is ripped, the red tie thingy isn't there so stop being so damn perverted) She had a huge gash across her forehead and looked like she had lost a lot of blood. He nodded his head. He new where they where heading, poor girl…

With the others:

They had been traveling for over two hours and both brothers were extremely pissed off, the others hadn't said a word for fear of one of them blowing off steam on there heads. Sesshoumaru had asked every demon he came in contact with questions then killed them. Finally they came to a village and Miroku and Sango went by them selves to find information about Akebi village for fear that Sesshoumaru would kill anyone without information and Inuyasha would interrogate the people till they fainted, they left Shippo to watch them and they were off.

With Miroku and Sango 

Wow those two were starting to freak me out, said Sango. Ya well what can you expect Inuyasha gets mopey when Kagome leaves for a day, and he freaks out when she is stolen

He finally admitted what he felt for her and now she's gone, to top it all off his brother is here which would already annoy him, but now Sesshoumaru has someone even if he wont admit it who he cares for taken away. Both of them put together, well you know. Ya lets just hurry for Kagome's sake, said Sango. Ours too, added Miroku.

Half an hour later with the gang:

What have you found out, are we near by, have they seen Kagome, hav…? Yes and no, Inuyasha we are nearby but that village hasn't been seen for a while now anyone who has gone off to that part of the woods has never been seen again. Oh well we'll deal with that later, lets go in which direction is it? It's over by the demon wolf territory. Shit that's the last thing we need. Lets go

With Kagome:

Miss do you have any idea why you're here? Kagome looked surprised at being called Miss and at the fact that the boy was speaking the last time she heard him talk was when he was warning her to go away. No and please call me Kagome. He nodded then explained. But why she asked when he was done? I'm not sure but there are others here like you that have been captured too, Naraku hasn't told anyone what the plan was for exactly but…He looked up, we're here. Shimaro threw Kagome and the boy to the two guards outside a large building, the guards snickered at the girl who screamed for them too let her go. They just brought her in and threw her in a small room and walked off with the boy. Two female demons walked in and Kagome noticed they had gas masks on and then everything went black. She awoke in what appeared to be a hot swimming pool with wonderful smells coming from the water, Kagome realized where she was and that she had been stripped from her clothing (AN: yes I know that this is a lot like the time where Inuyasha walked in Kagome when she woke up in the pool but sadly he's not here so… Inuyasha: Shit I missed my chance. LOL) She glanced around the room but didn't see any clothes. Then those same demons from earlier with masks walked in and put down two towels and a light green silk Kimono with a red trim. It was pretty even Kagome had too admit but…Kagome put on her kimono when the demons walked in dragging her too a room where other girls where already, wate was that…

An: LOL I know I'm evil I put a cliffy but I'm tired don't worry I've got stuff planned sorry I didn't write in so long I had writers block bad but I want to thank all my reviewers id list ya but you know who you are and its almost 11:00 so just read the reviews if you'd like to know, or better yet review yourself …PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE oh I do have to say hi to V and ask her why she hasn't e-mailed me in so long though, oh well ill write soon with motivation or if u say I'm kawaii you know who you are. lol


	4. now to indruduce

AN: Hey I only got one review from Hamona, thank u my good reader, but on happier note she was my tenth reviewer, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha why would I be writing this story?

_Kagome put on her kimono when the demons walked in dragging her too a room where other girls where already, wate was that…_

Kagome's point of view: 

Was that Kikyou… Kikyou, Inuyasha's old lover she thought sadly. The room was kept nice, this place was probably the only thing kept nice. The only problem with it was there was no furniture and there were bars on the windows and the door. And there was Kikyou standing in a corner and she looked pissed. Among the girls was a wolf demon with bright red hair, and bright green eyes, she sat under a barred window in the back of the room . A little girl with black hair and brown eyes, lay in the middle of the room, for some reason she looked familiar. Two other girls sat in another corner together, they both had auburn hair but the shorter one had round dark brown eyes, and the other girl had smaller hazel eyes with brown around her pupils, they looked about one or two years younger than her. The demons shoved her in the room and she fell too her knees. The others seemed not to notice her come in, but as soon as the doors closed and the demons left the girls in the corner both let out a sigh. We've got another one. Great. Kikyou didn't look up she looked like she was in still in deep thought . The wolf demon that sat under the window walked over, damn looks like you're stuck here with us too huh?

The others:

It'd been two hours since they got to the wolf-demon territory, and they were just starting too catch the scent of Kagome and Rin when Kouga showed showed up. He looked like he was trying too control his temper, but when he saw Kagome wasn't there he exploded. Where the fuck is she, you lost her dog-boy, what the hell is wrong with you. This went on until Sango and Miroku said they were wasting time, Inu immediately shut-up and told Koga to get the fuck out of his way. I'm coming too mutt-face. Inu looked pissed but kept walking, I have no time for this…Kagome where are you, I miss you?

With Kagome:

Kagome sighed and nodded her head. Well we aren't exactly sure why these demons have captured us but I think that there's some guy named Naraku who wants us for our power. The two girls who had been sitting in the corner came over; well that makes sense for you Ayame, and the priestess, but what about Sarah and I? And Rin, completed the other girl? Hmm… I don't know. Umm, so how did you all get here asked Kagome, interrupting the other girl's thoughts. Oh well I'm Ayame, princess of the wolf-demon tribe, I was in the forest practicing, when I felt a demon coming, he had some sort of miasma that made me pass out, I awoke in that bath feeling much better for some reason. The girl with hazel eyes looked up, I'm Ashley and this is Sarah, we lost our parents when we were younger when thieves killed them, so we left our old village when we were eight because nobody in the village wanted too keep us, and have wondered through villages since then( Ashley is 12 and Sarah is 13) while we were in a small village, we were attacked by demons with red hair and stolen, though unlike Ayame and we're guessing that priestess over there they didn't bother too knock us out we were easily captured and well here we are, though we got some real bad injuries, like Sarah's arm had a gash in it that was bone deep, and I had a deep cut going over my left eye so I couldn't see. It seems so weird they disappeared. Rin had walked over unnoticed and had been listening. When Ashley was done Kagome looked up and saw her she gasped when she realized where she'd seen this girl before. She had accompanied Inuyasha's elder brother along with Jacken. What's wrong she asked? You travel with Sesshoumaru don't you, Kagome stuttered? Why yes I do travel with lord Sesshoumaru she said looking up in surprise. I was picking flowers for him when I saw a boy with red hair, I went too give him a flower when a man grabbed me, and took me, I fell asleep and woke up in that warm bath. Sarah and Ashley looked up, you know we all got injured when we woke up in that bath our injuries disappeared, said Sarah, they must have some real good powers. Rin looked up curiously, how did you get here? Kagome explained about how she went too go get some herbs when she saw the little boy and how she got kidnapped. When she was done she gazed at Kikyou who still stood in the corner in deep thought, Kagome thought back too just a few nights ago when she was still safe in Inuyasha's arms …

Flashback:

_How long have u loved me Inuyasha? Kagome I've loved you for 2 years. But the reason I didn't tell you I loved you was because I thought you still loved her said Kagome sadly. Why do you sound so sad Kagome? Its true I USED to love Kikyou but that was in the past, now I love you & always will Said Inuyasha; he took Kagome's chin in his hand and smiled at her than gently kissed her, always. Oh Inuyasha I love you so much…_

_End of flashback _

Back too Kagome:

Yah that was in the past but, she thought…but I cant help but wonder if he still loves her, if he was too see her would he just forget about me and everything he said, and promised? Kikyou turned her gaze too Kagome and frowned, so I see you're here woman, I promise you when I get out of this I will bring Inuyasha down too hell with me. Suddenly the other girls stopped and looked at the two. Do you two know each other Kagome, asked Ayame? Kagome didn't turn away from Kikyou but softly answered _yes_.

With the others:

Kouga had been going on about what an ass-hole Inuyasha was and too everyone's surprise(except fluffy who was never surprised) Inuyasha just took I it, actually he couldn't agree more with Kouga. How could he let her go by herself? He loved her more than anyone in the world and now she was gone. Why was he such an idiot, what would he do if…if…she was dead or dying somewhere alone, wondering if we'll ever see each other again. Without her here…Dammit Kagome please be ok, don't let me lose you. After a while even Kouga felt sorry for the guy and stopped. But the only thing Inuyasha cared about was where Kagome's scent was heading. After 3 hours of searching the scent just disappeared. Kouga continued to walk then bounced back off a barrier. Inuyasha lifted up his sword and it glowed a bright red, WIND SCAR, yelled Inuyasha. Suddenly a broken down village appeared in front of them. Kagome…

AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Evil cliffy, evil cliffy. Now my thanx too my only reviewer :sniffles: Hamona u'r the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now since I know u love fluffy and u'r my tenth reader u get a picture of him. If u'r the first reviewer on the chapter, on u'r review tell me which Inuyasha persons u'r favorite, or people u like together and ill really e-mail it a picture too u( if I forget just tell me!!!!) lol. Oh and 4 my buddy the inu-pup read her story: baby, all I want is too be free. I promised id get her some reviewers. Hi too my friend V whats up r u mad at me? See that button the purple one ya that one push it and ill be happy and do the happy dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and actually I really didn't like this chapter at all so I don't blame you if you don't like it, just give me some advice and tell me what you didn't like! Now don't b a shit-head about it though or ill tell u something along the lines of…well try it and you'll find out


	5. Who the HELL!

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: :looks pissed:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T

**InU's-KaGoMe-07: Okay keelala it is!!! U were my first reviewer lol, hope u like it!!!! Now this chapter is dedicated too u and Keelala**

**QtKiTTi: M-WaHto u too(lol I find that funny)okay here ya go, ya fluffy is cute and I liked that part too, well I wrote it so ya know…or do u?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?(LOL) **

With inu and the others:

_Inuyasha lifted up his sword and it glowed a bright red, WIND SCAR, yelled Inuyasha. Suddenly a broken down village appeared in front of them. Kagome…_****

Kagome i'm coming for you thought inu. He started too follow her scent, with the others right behind him, when he saw a half-demon hiding he didn't want too waste time, but he couldn't just leave him there it reminded him too much of, of well him. He ran over too the boy wasting no time grabbing him up and throwing him on his back while the others watched. So Inuyasha seems your still just as soft as always, he said icily. Then Koga sneered, so one of your kind mot face. Inuyasha just ignored the comments completely and turned too Sango and Miroku, make sure he gets out of here. No way Inuyasha. Sango looked mad, we all care for Kagome just like you, and we're goanna fight too. She want goanna stand down and already knew by the look on Miroku's face they wouldn't stand down, not like he had time too argue with them so he just said what he always said, feh. He was about too run when the boy looked up still shocked at was going on. Are you looking for her, the pretty girl in the weird looking green clothes? She's at the old headman's house. They plan too sacrifice them on the first full moon of the month **AN: guess what happens on that date every month…duh. **But that's only 2 days away, thought Inuyasha. 

Them, who asked Miroku? The woman that they kidnapped, Naraku wants their power or something, he looked down, that's all I know. Woman huh, he grinned pervertidly, well… SMACK! Lets go can you lead us there umm…Shicra, and yes I can replied the little boy too Sango. They walked slowly and careful not too get caught, they didn't want them too hurt the girls, (well that's what they all wanted but of course fluffy wouldn't admit it you know that no feelings thing) Sango was in her demon fighting suit, ready too fight, Miroku, was silent and seemed too be thinking hard, Inuyasha had on a determined look, Shippo looked scared and worried, Jacken looked admiringly at fluffy, and fluffy had on a pissed expression, **(oh wate he always looks like that lol)** Shicra had on a very scared look. Finally they made it too the headman's house where the guard's stood…

With Kagome:

Yes we've met before, finished Kikyou. Everyone looked surprised(**This is the first time kikyou's talked too any one)**except Kagome, coarse not under the best circumstances, lets see when was it girl. Oh I know, when your soul was taken out your body, but we've met since, have we not? Kikyou's voice was icy it sent shivers down the others spine, Rin was confused. Like when I stole the sacred jewel shards and I almost… WIND SCAR.

With inu and the others:

WIND SCAR! Inuyasha ran without thinking for a second. He killed the guards, who weren't very strong surprisingly. Is this a trap, asked Miroku? Inuyasha didn't answer he was killing every demon in sight. Shippo sweat dropped, well guess that ruined our not being noticed plan. But nobody heard him they were all helping inu fight the demons, Shicra ran ahead of them leading the way too the girls. So Shippo followed suit. At the end of a long hallway was a door with bars on it he yelled for everyone too stand back and got it open with his sword.

He ran in the room and found Kagome, he ran over too her and held her in a long embrace, whereas fluffy just sorta stood there looking at Rin, until Rin ran over too him smiling at him, hi lord Sessuameru, Jacken, and gave him a big hug on his legs. Fluffy only looked surprised for a second, then hid it with his normal face. Shippo ran too Kagome and tried too hug her but she only noticed Inu so he just looked confuzzled**(confused and puzzled all in one),** Miroku took the moment of happiness too touch Sango's ass in which she slapped him real hard then laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered something in his ear.**(hmm I wonder) **Kouga looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and frowned until he saw Ayame. Ayame…Kouga… Ayame ran over too Kouga and hugged him. It's been…so long, finished Kouga . Ashley, and Sarah were used too this…both their parent's dead, and their brother…well that's why they wondered really, too find their only family member, their half brother…Shicra. Just then Shicra walked out **(everything works out just like someone was writing this) **Shi Shic…Shicra!!!!!!!!! The girls ran too their little half brother, embracing him tightly. Sarah…Ashley…but I thought you hated me cause of what happened too mom. We could never hate you Shicra.

**(Now Kikyou being well…Kikyou she decided too break up all the love in the room and bring on tension) **Inuyasha…Kik Kikyou. Inuyasha turned around at the woman he used too love(along with everyone else) what Inuyasha, you look displeased too see me, is it because this girl is here? Do you still hold a grudge against me? Because I tried too kill that girl. Ha, you Inuyasha make me laugh, what happened the last time you loved someone, she glared at him with icy eyes ,her voice was cold with the usual regret sound in it**( ok I can only describe it as the voice you here her use on TV you know its all taunting and like she's laughing at inu and stuff ) **you were put under a curse that kept you on a tree for fifty years, and **I** **DIED**. But look at you, another trap by Naraku and you walk right in it, _for the one you love_. So, whats wrong with that Kikyou, cause he loves someone, cause he cares, Kagome's eyes got watery, because he loves me. Kagome…(Inuyasha said that) sorry too interrupt but you need too go, that is if you all want too live, came fluffy's icy voice, I'm going too find Naraku…Keelala take these girls somewhere safe, said inu, I'm going with Sesshoumaru too find Naraku. Ayame took her gaze off Koga, don't think I'm not coming I want too kick this Narku's ass. We want too come too, we have too find Shimaro. Wha. I'll explain later, said Kagome. Kikyou had already left. What should I do Lord Sesshoumaru? Jacken take Rin somewhere safe. B…But Lord. **Go Jacken NOW. **Y...yes my lord.

I don't think so….

**AN: wow I'm really getting good at this evil cliffy thing!!! Ya I know I'm evil, I really would write more but I'm grounded from the computer so that's the only reason I'm stopping. Stop throwing the fruit AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP. Oh and read the inu-pup's story: baby, all I want is too be free PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!! She needs reviews its about inu on the street he was abused then he meets Kagome its really good and she gives out love awards(a.k.a cookies) YAAAAAAAA cookies r good!!! I give pictures u know what too do when u'r the first reviewer!!! Lol ill try and write more tonight or tomorrow, kay so don't be mad!!! **


End file.
